In image-forming apparatuses such as printers, multifunctional printers, multifunction peripherals (MFP), for example, there are models that are capable of private printing. In other words, in private printing, for example, a printing job is registered for an image-forming apparatus from a user terminal via a network such as a local area network (LAN) and the like using authentication information (password or the like). Then, after authentication that is required for login is successful on the image-forming apparatus side, it becomes possible to execute a printing process for a selected printing job.
Incidentally, a hard disk drive (HDD) as a storage device for storing various application programs, printing jobs and the like is mounted in the user terminal and the image-forming apparatus. A HDD, has an advantage of having a large storage capacity, however, has a disadvantage in that it is vulnerable to vibration. Moreover, when trouble occurs in a HDD due to vibration or the like, reading and writing of data may not be performed properly.
As a way to eliminate this kind of trouble, Patent Document 1 proposes an image-processing apparatus that has a vibration-detection sensor for determining whether or not there is vibration that affects the HDD, and a storage controller that causes information to be stored on the HDD, and when the vibration-detection sensor detects vibration, the storage controller switches the information-storage destination from the HDD to a nonvolatile memory.